


Family Time

by Rinisa



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games), Rusty Lake: Roots
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinisa/pseuds/Rinisa
Summary: 兄妹跳舞的妄想。很短。有roots的剧透。虽然透得不算多但推荐玩完roots再读。
Kudos: 2





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> 有剧透（再次）

Frank站在Rose身边时是什么感觉？

那头红发如此鲜活绚丽，想必会是所有人对Rose最直接的印象。有幸目睹的人都该巧舌如簧地用落日与热火做比喻赞美一番。只是Frank，太久没有与活物交流的可怜人，言语在他的脑子里裂成碎块洒在每个角落，难以拼凑出完整的词，例如“美丽”之类简单的称赞也被拦在开头。他没勉强自己，而是选择继续静静地看着Rose，反正没别的地方更值得去看。

晚霞一样燃烧的发丝被利索束好，又像半凝固的血液挂在鬓角，与她木讷的表情呈现完全的反比，过于跳跃。这是他从井里出来后见到的第一抹刺眼的颜色，嵌入太多枯燥井壁的视网膜有些痛，但更多是微妙的愉悦。我或许会用余生所有的时间记得这个颜色，他想。可他是否会因此想起曾见过的Ida阿姨？Frank翻找回忆里鲜有不多的人名卡，只发现至少唱片的封面上有她。

唱片，家族音乐会的唱片，Rose用低沉嗡鸣的声音说想听，Frank就在柜子里看见了那张封面称不上全家福的东西，从而回忆起那位女性大概是属于另一位叔叔的妻子。他会发现Rose那张脸熟悉之处的矛盾吗？然后想起自己掐在Albert脖颈上的手感？

唱片从发黄的纸壳里被抽出来放入唱盘，接着唱针也被移到黑色刻槽上。第一拍旋律溢出时Frank想起现大概得做点什么，音乐奏响后Rose并没有任何反应的。所以她真的有在听？Frank偏头看了看身边的堂妹，身高优势让他瞥见Rose高瘦的颧骨上遮着毫无颤抖的睫毛。

忽然有种试探的芽苗悄悄被挑发，面对安静如镜的湖水，调皮的男孩都会选择扔颗石头，哪怕那真是块坚硬的镜子，掀起涟漪的冲动还是如此诱人。所以赶在Frank自主意识察觉前，他的手就随着音乐向Rose举起，作出了邀请共舞的姿势。好在他还没来得及对此感到羞赧，Rose就不带犹豫地抬手将它回握，仿佛早就知道知道他会这么做。Frank愣了一下，又暗暗松了口气。

深井吞噬了曾经的男孩绝大部分时间，他又再次感受到了遗失太久的源自他人的温度，哪怕Rose隔着手套的肌肤怎么都算不上温暖，但已经足够去化开外壳。她的动作很轻，又刚刚好能捉住Frank中心的某点，牵着他，让他迷失的灵魂与血缘形同虚设的联系变得清晰起来。Frank察觉到有什么东西痒痒的，手心里跟心里，脸上也有一点。他抬起头，只有Rose盯着自己目不转睛。

这一刻Frank有在心底燃起对新生活的期待吗？他有回望Rose的眼睛吗？还是躲避着，假装更在意的是音乐节拍。

节拍凑满Vanderboom家最初与最后一首合奏，温馨与恨意，爱与毁灭的序曲。

对此还不知情的Frank只能尝试去分辨某个音是谁所奏，最多听出如今生死不明的Leonard年幼时不够熟练的技巧，有些跟不上大家的速度。他不想去笑话那些稚嫩的指头，也没有继续思考堂弟去向的意愿。Frank逐渐变得大胆了些，将另一只手也轻轻搭上Rose，就着重复的乐点往不属于期望内的方向迈步。Rose跟上了，每一步都是，这令他更加放松下来。

当自己蜷缩在灰土中时，Frank没头没脑地猜测，Mary祖母也正温暖地坐在她最爱的摇椅上聆听，慈爱地看着自己的孩子们和孩子们的孩子。那把摇椅现已不见踪迹，看来早被时间击碎。Frank没有参与这场合奏，他的母亲也没有，他甚至没在当时听到什么动静，那垂直的距离足以阻绝太多多到不可思议。这时应该就此作些感慨，例如物是人非，例如家族末路，作为逃过命运重锤的遗孤。可离去与归来相隔太远，磨灭掉了本应刻上的痕迹。脚下地毯柔软，暖水包裹身体的安心感像蒸汽似的裹住思绪，无需再担忧饥饿与监视与肮脏，与某些背离亲缘的你死我活。

身前的女孩从开始至此都不曾挪开盯着自己的视线，也没有一次踩错步子。Frank毫不介意将亏空几十年的注目补回来，也不介意下一秒被高跟鞋踩碎全部脚趾，他由着身体随节拍而去，在弦上滑行，跳跃至铃鼓面，沉入再弹出簧管的气孔。他没有欢快也没有悲伤，这首曲子的本意可能并不包涵二者。本该老旧的唱片音色怎么会依然如此清亮，往复进行的两个音节交错重叠，相扣成莫比乌斯环，没有结局的循环错觉让Frank暂时忘了星座与怀表，忘了国王的更替与死亡。

Rose应该察觉到了，或许一开始就全都知道。她该想想她那父亲的死，悼念她的创造者，或许得为他做点什么。

她直直地看着走神的堂兄，穿过他的眼睛与脑髓，是的，做点什么，现在正是大好时机。

但她没有。

她想

I will help you. I will help you, William.


End file.
